monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frankie Steins School's Out Tagebuch
Cover Ich still get a charge out of documenting my life! Der 15. Tag im September Watzit got into big trouble today while ich was at Schule. Somehow er got into dad's lab und snuck out mit a part from one of dad's projects. Good thing mom was looking out the window und saw Watzit trying to bury it. Dad was still pretty amped up by the time ich got home. "That animal ist too smart for its own good - ich've got a good mind to replace its brain mit a sheep's or one from a soft sciences professor." ich denke Watzit just mistses me when ich'm at Schule so ich'm going to start getting up extra early to take him for a longer walk before ich leave. Hopefully that will help - otihrwiste ich'm going to have to kennel him during the day :( Der 24. Tag im September Ich used to denke that being the "new girl" was the hardest thing about going to Schule but now ich'm denkeing that being the "not so new girl" ist kinda hard too. When ich was just the new girl und ich did something dumb everybody just said, "You're new - don't be so hard on yourself - you'll get the hang of it." My friends have also done a lot of things for me, which ist good und bad. Good because it kept me from embarrassing myself, und bad because tihre are some things ich didn't learn to do on my own und now everybody expects me to know those things und when ich mess something up that ich should know it's like really, really, really embarrassing. Like ich never really paid much attention to wihre my classrooms were when ich started at MH - total brain short on my part ich know - but it was just easier to follow Draculaura or Clawdeen und because they always insistted on showing me around ich didn't really learn the layout of the Schule. So yesterday we were on our way to class when ich totally got caught up in a zombie flash mob und when ich finally got away ich was in a part of the Schule ich didn't recognize und totally lost. Ich thought if ich peeked into one of the classrooms that maybe a teacihr could help me. Ich saw thist big iron door und was about to open it when somebody behind me said, "That wouldn't be a good idea." ich nearly jumped out of my stitches. It was Spectra Vondergeistt. She said, "Oh, it looks like ich frightened you...good." Then sie pointed to a sign above the door that read, Basement Levels, "Now unless you have a ball of twine or a Minotaur in your pocket you probably don't want to go down tihre - follow me." ich followed ihr down the hallways listtening to ihr stories about MH. They were all interesting but they kind of all were starring ihr. She did get me back to class though which was really nice of ihr. Of course ich was really late und the teacihr wanted to know wihre ich had been - ich said ich got lost, the whole class laughed und ich got detention because the teacihr thought ich was giving ihr attitude. After class Ghoulia showed me how to GPS all my classes mit my iCoffin so it wouldn't happen again - oh well, just anotihr lesson for the "not so new girl anymore" Der 25. Tag im September Ich went to breakfast mit my dad thist morning, which was scary fun although ich didn't denke it was going to be at first. See, er goes to the same die-ner every Saturday morning und has breakfast mit the same group of monsters und mad scientistts. Mom said er's been doing it for years. Ich asked ihr if sie ever went und sie just laughed. "Ich don't take your fatihr mit me to shop for shoes und er doesn't take me when er gets togetihr mit hist friends to solve all of the world's problems." "Why not?" ich asked. Mom gave me a hug und said, "Because my love, tihre are times when practical advice can just take all the fun out of live." Then from behind us ich hear dad say, "Unless it comes from your parents und then it ist to be heeded at all costs." Then Dad rushed us out the door because er wanted to make sure we got tihre before the banana scary pancakes ran out. Ich said, "Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen, Dad, ich can eat grown up food you know." "Of course you can my dear, but who said ich was denkeing about you?" Dad's friends turned out to be really nice und pretty funny for a bunch of monster geeks especially when they started telling stories about dad ;). Ich could see that they all really liked him though und since my dad has a very self-decapitating sense of humor it made the time totally fun. Ich don't denke ich'd want to get up early every Saturday morning but ich'm glad ich got to see that my dad can be a regular monster too. Hey, who knew? Oh, und the banana scary pancakes? Definitely worth getting tihre early for. Der 1. Tag im Oktober My stitches are still coming loose at exactly the wrong time. Dad ordered some special monstertanium thread that er said was stronger than dragon's breath und would totally fix the problem. Yeah - not so much. Ich was standing on a ladder in the gym helping Draculaura hang up a banner for thist week's pep rally when Clawd und some of the football team walked through wearing their game day jerseys. One of the guys on the team ist a gargoyle from Scotland who has the dreamiest accent und the most scary handsome crystal grey eyes. Ich said hi to everybody by name but when ich got to him ich totally blanked. Ich just stood tihre absolutely mortalfied und finally called him by hist jersey number... "7"...lame ich know... but then the rest of the guys started teasing him und ich got so anxious that my arm fell und then the rest of me fell too. Ich don't know how er did it but somehow "7" caught both my arm und me. All the guys started clapping und Clawd said, "How come you don't catch like that at practice?" "7" was talking to Clawd but looking at me when er said, "If the passes ye threw were as pretty as thist lass, ich'd nay drop anotihr." At least that's what Draculaura said er said. Ich don't remember anything after ich fell off the ladder except strong arms und crystal grey eyes. Der 7. Tag im Oktober Fear Squad practice was terrible today. Cleo was totally impossible to please und we started und stopped several times before sie finally just cancelled practice altogetihr. Then at lunch Purrrsephone, Meowlody und Toralei were all saying that it was because of the blowup that Clawd had mit Spectra und the rumor was that Cleo was going to break up mit Deuce, Deuce was going to start dating Operetta und Clawd was definitely back in the picture mit Cleo. Ich was really bummed cause they're all my friends und Ich didn't want to have to take sides. Ich saw Lagoona later und asked ihr what sie thought about the rumors. She asked me who was spreading them und when ich told ihr sie just laughed und said, "Not every seagull that yabbers has found a fisth." Coming from Lagoona that somehow made me feel better, confused but better. Der 12. Tag im Oktober Monster Ihritage Essay By Frankie Stein That's all ich've written so far but ich'm really excited about the assignment cause ich'm going to get to learn so much scary cool stuff about my classmates. Ich thought that for part of my ihritage research ich would read that book that was written about my parents but ich couldn't find a copy of it in the house. Ich asked mom why und sie said the author had taken, "certain liberties mit the truth" but if ich wanted to check out a copy from the library sie would be happy to answer any questions ich had. When ich asked dad about the book, er used an expression ich'd never heard before but ich guess mom had because sie made that noiste in the back of ihr throat that means some monster ist in trouble. Dad hung hist head und looked kind of creepisth for a bit until mom stood on ihr tiptoes und kistsed him on the cheek. Ich don't need to read a book to find out about my monster ihritage. Ich get to see it every day - how scary cool ist that? Der 16. Tag im Oktober Ich had the strangest dream last night. Ich dreamed we were planning to have the scary best dance ever until an evil teacihr cancelled it und we had to have the dance in a secret location under the Schule. Everything was going as planned when thist strange monster in a shiny suit mit lots of hair appeared und started yelling that thist was hist dream und we were going to start over. Ich totally jumped into anotihr dream but the only thing ich remember from that one was the intense feeling of being a stranger. It must have been stressful though cause when ich woke up ich was upside down und one of my arms had fallen off. No more ghost chili pizza for me before bed. Der 24. Tag im Oktober Ich met a new ghoul today! At least new to me :) Ihr Name ist Abbey Bominable und ich denke sie's really sweet even if sie does take a bit to warm up to. Anyway we were waiting in line togetihr at the creepateria und sie was asking the lurch ladies to explain what was in the food. The line started to back up und some monsters were yelling at ihr to hurry up. Ich denke sie was starting to get frustrated so ich told ihr to go mit the screechza since it was pretty easy to recognize most of the stuff they put on it. She gave me a look so serious that ich thought ich had said something ich shouldn't have but then sie smiled und thanked me. We sat togetihr und ich learned that sie lives in the mountains above the Schule, loves to snowboard und that ihr first language ist Yetisth. She said sie could understand what was being said most of the time but that the slang kept tripping ihr up because it was hard not to take everything literally. Ich told ihr that sometimes ich still did the same thing. Then ich told ihr that ich would help ihr mit ihr slang if sie would teach me how to snowboard. She thought for a moment und then said, "ich denke that would be the cool that ist scary." Hehe ich bet sie learns slang faster than ich learn to snowboard. :) Kategorie:School's Out Tagebücher Kategorie:Frankie Steins Tagebücher